Commandment
by sixbynine
Summary: Sephiroth can't help but be interested by the newest blonde in the ranks.


**Second request for Kurayamifantasy ^_^ **

**wrote most of it at work until i realised my colleagues had an unfortunate habit of reading over my shoulder....O.o..**

**enjoy ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

**le:** Commandment.  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Pairing:** Sephiroth x Cloud.  
**Seme:** Sephiroth  
**Summary:** I don't have a really good summary, but there's a specific image in my mind that made me think of this pairing ~ Sephiroth making Cloud bend to his every whim (having Cloud "ride" Sephiroth would be amazing). The catch? Sephiroth is Cloud's boss at a high-end company & Cloud's new

**Additional info:** No _real_ plot is needed. So basically, a PWP~ :3  
**Extras:** Nothing~

Cloud was nervous, he couldn't help it, he tried in vain to flatten his hair and quickly checked to make sure his boots were still shiny and clean. He'd been warned by his laughing class mates that this particular general was a hard ass, they weren't particularly fond of Cloud and had taken great delight in scaring him with horror stories.

Now he stood outside General Sephiroth's office having been the first and only new cadet to be summoned in (as far as he could tell) ever. The silence that had filled the barracks as someone was sent down to collect him certainly didn't fill him with hope and confidence, Sephiroth had a reputation for having a formidable temper,

Cloud took a deep breath and raised a hand to knock on the door

"Come in" Cloud hadn't even started to knock yet, he swallowed and opened the door

"Sir, General Sephiroth, Sir" He stood stock still, staring straight ahead

Sephiroth was sitting on the edge of his desk lightly, arms crossed staring back at the boy.

"Cadet Strife?"

"Sir" Cloud tried desperately to stop his leg from shaking slightly

"Hmm" he looked over him "So you're the one Zack keeps nattering on about"

Cloud remained silent resisting the urge to ask what Zack had been saying about him. He hoped to god it was good things. Zack had been the only person to talk civilly to him since he arrived, and he really didn't want to find out he was just as two faced as the rest of his group. Of course Zack's instant friendship may have been the problem given he was a far higher rank, serving just below the feared General.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, nor has that infernal puppy been bad mouthing you. In fact he has nothing but praise for you. Whilst that is not unusual for the over excitable brat, Angeal has mentioned you as well"

Cloud had to work hard to suppress his surprise at that remark, Angeal rarely spoke about the lower ranks, especially to say anything good.

"You can talk you know" Sephiroth stood up "I was under the impression you are far from the quiet obedient soldier I see here" Cloud swore he saw a small smirk drift across his mouth

"Sir, with all due respect, I have no idea why I'm here"

Sephiroth stepped forward "You interest me, to be fair you interested me well before Zack or Angeal mentioned anything"

Cloud swallowed glancing up finally to look at Sephiroth, he couldn't help but be slightly taken back, this was the first he had seen the man since he started here. He wondered briefly how a guy who looked so damn feminine could be so feared

"Sir, I don't believe I have done anything worth this interest"

"On the contrary, I've been watching you for the past few weeks, and you show a certain…talent…for insubordination. Not to mention, you show an amusing distaste for most of the activities the rest of your section seem to enjoy so much. I far prefer a soldier who can think than one who mindlessly follows orders, these are the ones who will make great leaders"

"Thank you, Sir" Cloud was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the proximity of the other man

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" the question was quiet, almost whispered

"A little" the comment slipped out before Cloud noticed, he gasped and immediately set about apologising, stopping only when Sephiroth raised a hand, another small smirk gracing his face

"Honesty is a virtue, do not restrain yourself for my sake"

"Then, sir, if I may be honest. Being here at all makes me uncomfortable"

Sephiroth laughed softly "Yes, I heard the other cadets were filling your mind with stories about me. Don't sorry I'm on only half as bad as they make me out to be"

"That's still pretty bad" Cloud couldn't help it, it slipped out before he had a chance to think about what he was saying, he clapped a hand over his mouth as his cheeks turned bright red and he stared at the general, waiting for the fall out.

Sephiroth merely laughed again and nodded "Yes, I suppose it is, but then I _am _the feared General of Shin'ra, we can't be having people think I'm soft"

Cloud chose to stay silent, having dug himself a big enough hole already, he didn't think Sephiroth would be nearly so appreciative of his thoughts on how utterly pretty he was.

While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, Cloud had failed to notice how close tha tall man had got to him, and the voice whispering by his ear surprised him, not nearly as much as the spike of arousal that flooded through him though, Cloud closed his eyes trying to calm himself,

"Sir, you're very close"

"Yes" Sephiroth's breath ghosted across Clouds neck and he fought back against a shudder that threatened to over take him "Is it a problem?"

"I feel it may be considered inappropriate"

Sephiroth laughed again "we are in a private room, not touching. Now this would be inappropriate" he trailed his hand down Cloud's stomach before resting his palm across his groin and squeezing gently

Cloud couldn't help but groan at this as his body shook and he gave up trying to remain calm, pushing his hips up into Sephiroth's hand. Then General smirked and drew back resting lightly against his desk,

"Eager" he remarked softly amused by the light blush that flooded his cheeks

"Sir" Cloud looked away, his cheeks getting redder

"No need to be embarrassed, perfectly normal and…appropriate reaction" Sephiroth smirked again and crooked a finger "come here"

Cloud hesitated before stepping forward, Sephiroth reached around him resting his hand on the small of Cloud's back,

"Sir? Why?" Clouds voice was quiet but didn't waver

"Because you interest me, you are…unusual" Sephiroth seemed almost confused for a moment "and I always wondered if your hair did that naturally, or if you had to use gel" the pale man

Cloud couldn't help but smile slightly, the absurdity of his reasoning relieving some of the tension, his breath caught in this throat as long fingers pulled gently through his hair,

"Soft" Sephiroth was far to close again, his breath tickling Cloud's cheek "naturally untidy then"

"Sir, you're very close again"

"Yes" Sephiroth made no attempt to move away, instead choosing to pull Clouds hips closer to his, his face burying itself in the crook of Clouds neck, teeth nipping gently. Cloud gasped arching upwards, his cheeks turning redder as he struggled to control his body's response "I wonder if all of you tastes as delicious as your neck?" Cloud could feel the smirk against his neck and blushed at the insinuation, unable to hold back a moan as he though of the Generals mouth on other parts of him. He felt the man smirk again,

"Do you like that idea? Cadet? Doe it…excite you?"

Cloud clamped his mouth shut to stop it betraying him, which in itself was as good as admittance, Sephiroth continued smirking and drew back, his hands trailing too the front of the standard issue black trousers the boy wore, nimble fingers unclasping the belt and unbuttoning them. Cloud pushed away slightly in a somewhat pathetic attempt to stop them. Sephiroth was far stronger and ignored the attempt pulling Cloud back towards him as his trousers fell to the floor,

"An interesting choice of underwear" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he appraised a now semi naked Cloud

"The standard issues one chafe, Sir" Cloud had the good grace to looked faintly embarrassed

"Why didn't you buy your own?"

"My things have a tendency to go missing, Sir"

Sephiroth frowned but refrained from saying anything, he was well aware that there was always one or two cadets that got picked on more. Perhaps, he thought, that was what interested him so much about this one, most of the usual victims had broken and quit by now; Cloud seemed either not to notice or not to care,

"Well I suppose I should be grateful then" he smirked and ran an appraising eye down Cloud's lower torso, his arousal now obvious even as he continued to try and keep a passive face,

"It seems, sir, you are somewhat overdressed for the occasion"

Sephiroth's eyes darted back up to Cloud's, the blonde was still gazing impassively forward, Sephiroth smirked he knew if he pushed him hard enough eventually he'd stop being well behaved and start to show a little of the fire that had caught his eye,

"Yes, it's not really my job to rectify that though" Sephiroth leant back on the desk, relaxed, waiting to see what Cloud would do next.

He stood there for a few seconds, his trousers around his ankles, before carefully and deliberately kicking off his boots, pulling off his t-shirt and stepping out of the trousers,

"No sir, I believe that is my responsibility" Sephiroth could hear the well concealed tremor in his voice and see the slight shake of his legs as he stepped forward and reached for the belt around Sephiroth's waist, the older man could feel the trembling fingers undo the belt and slowly unzip his trousers, he noted with a slight irritation he was painfully aroused, more so than ever before, and his breathing was slightly shaky as he waited with anticipation for Cloud to finish what he was doing. Sephiroth wasn't quite sure when his eyes slid shut, in face ever since Cloud had taken those first steps and he had felt those tentative hands near his arousal he hadn't really be aware of much. So when he felt soft warm lips envelope him, he almost lost the fight to keep a small yelp inside, almost. He opened his eyes and lost the battle as he moaned quietly at the sight of Cloud looking up at him as his tongue swirled agonisingly slowly around him, the large blue eyes held none of the innocence he had seen in them earlier, they were narrowed and intelligent focussing entirely on Sephiroth's reactions and adjusting accordingly. Sephiroth couldn't help but buck his hips lightly as teasting teeth travelled along his length, the small pinpricks of pain only adding to the experience. He grasped Cloud by his shoulders and tugged him up, choosing to ignore the small smirk that had worked its way onto the blonde's face,

"Now, now" he said with far more control than he currently felt "It's no good being selfish and greedy"

"Sir" Cloud was standing straight again his eyes fixed on Sephiroth's face

Sephiroth looked into them, it was then he realised Cloud was enjoying playing this role, the obedient underling forced to do his masters bidding. He had had no intention of ever letting it get this far let alone going any farther, but when he saw the desire so brazenly in Clouds eyes he hardened. If the kid got off on being told what to do, then he was more than happy to oblige.

Sephiroth slipped his shirt off, and pulled Cloud towards him, holding back as he felt their arousals brush against each other, he heard Cloud gasp at the contact and decided he would have to hear far more of that voice before the boy left. He dragged him round the other desk and sat down pulling Cloud with him, he held him to his chest and leant forward,

"Ride me" his voice whispered across Cloud's neck making him tremble even as Sephiroth bit his ear almost drawing blood

"Sir" he slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth gently licking each one before drawing them into his mouth

Sephiroth grinned inwardly, even whilst he was obeying he still had the ability to seduce, Sephiroth's eyes followed Clouds hand as it reached behind him, and he focussed on the expressions on the boys face as he slowly stretched himself ,

"Enough" Sephiroth was tired of waiting, his self control had been gone for some time now and despite the beauty of the boy in his lap, he honestly felt like he was breaking

"Sir" Cloud raised his hips slightly bracing himself on the back of the chair, his face scrunched up as lowered himself slowly, gasping as he sat back down his head resting on Sephiroth's shoulder. The general's hand had reached up and tangled itself in his hair, only the heavy breathing of the chest below him betraying how much the man was affected,

"Move" the voice was hoarse and Cloud made a mental note to congratulate himself later for being able to, even slightly, unsettle the man. He lifted his hips, pushing them back down slowly, getting used to the feel before speeding up. His movements getting more erratic as he felt a hand move in-between them and grasp at him, strong strokes sending him over the edge in seconds,

"Seph…Sephiroth! "he gasped as he collapsed forward aware of his own name slipping for Sephiroth's lips as he felt the man release inside him. He shuddered, his arms dropping to rest around his neck, tangled in silver hair as the heavy breathing slowly normalised. He jerked up in surprise as he felt two strong arms circle him and hold him against the pale chest, Sephiroth caught his gaze,

"You called my name" he said simply "no one ever uses my name" he pressed his lips against the stunned blonde before gathering him up and setting down on the infinitely more comfortable couch in the corner.

Cloud was not surprised to find he was not the first Sephiroth had used, he knew the rumours surrounding the man sexual tendencies and how his behaviour often bordered on an outright abuse of power. However he also knew a few of the older boys who had been here before, and he knew that while it may have been consensual it was often not pleasant, and they were removed immediately after. He looked up at the grey eyes that were peering down at him, he could feel the tension in the arms surrounding him and it occurred to Cloud that perhaps Sephiroth was just as uncomfortable and nervous as he was,

"Sephiroth?" he questioned quietly, his fear at using the General's given name fading away as he felt the body beside him relax instantly

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Cadet anymore, my name is Cloud"

Sephiroth laughed his chest rumbling pleasantly in Cloud's ear "You're still a cadet outside these rooms"

Cloud nodded "And you'll still be the General"

Sephiroth nodded, it was by no means orthodox, but he had long suspected the blonde of doing things his own way, and he himself had never followed the rules anyway.


End file.
